Can You Feel The Love Tonight
by Brightfire15
Summary: A simple walk in the beautiful TARDIS garden leads to revelations regarding Nine and Rose's feelings for one another. Song fic to Elton John's, "Can You Feel The Love Tonight." Read and Review!


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

It'd been another adventurous day for the Doctor and Rose. At that moment, the Doctor was making some repairs to the TARDIS and Rose was wandering down one of the many halls when she came across a gorgeous garden with stunning flowers, trees, butterflies and a beautiful waterfall. It just about took her breath away as she took a walk through the beautiful garden.

Then she came to a section of the garden that consisted of golden trees, snow-capped mountains, and a burnt orange sky. Rose was so caught up in the beauty that she didn't even notice the Doctor behind her until he said, "There you are. What're you doing in here?"

"Good grief, don't scare me like that!" said Rose. "I'm just wandering around. It's nice, you know?"

He nodded and there was a hint of sadness in his eyes. This part of the garden was like his old home and the thought of Gallifrey brought back so many memories, both happy and sad.

"Are you okay?" she asked, noticing the sadness.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. He held out his hand. "So, shall we?"

She nodded and slipped her hand into his as they walked together. She also didn't fail to notice that the TARDIS had started playing music.

_There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world  
Can be turned away  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you_

While the Doctor didn't mind remembering Gallifrey sometimes, he was grateful Rose was there. She seemed to make everything better. With her, the pain was easier to bear, he felt happier and was more eager to travel throughout time and space. He often thanked the heavens he'd found her in the basement of that shop and took her with him. They weren't anything more than friends, but he was glad he had her anyway.__

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best 

Rose was smiling as they walked together throughout the garden and talked. While she enjoyed their adventures together, she was grateful they had small, peaceful moments like this. It made her feel even happier that she had him to travel with and be with. He made her happy with that daft old smile of his. He was just so amazing she couldn't believe it. She never wanted to stop being with him.

"Something on your mind, Rose?" he asked.

"Nothing, just thinking. I never did thank you for saving me when we met or taking me with you."

He shook his head. "You didn't need to. Besides, I think we both ended up pretty good. I got you to travel with and you got the adventures of a lifetime."

"And you," she added.

He smiled at that. "And me," he agreed.

Rose grinned before saying, "Can't catch me!"

The Doctor laughed before he chased after her for a while, and finally caught__

There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours 

Had it just been a coincidence that they'd met in Henricks? Was their meeting meant to be? Was Fortune smiling on them the day they'd met and decided to go off on adventures together? Well, whatever it was, both of them were glad it happened. At that moment, in the beautiful garden and peacefulness, both of them were finding it difficult to not kiss each other.

Although they were nothing more than very close friends, both of them were deeply in love and they were afraid of telling each other, lest it ruin their close friendship. Nonetheless, they always hoped. At that moment, Rose couldn't stop looking at the Doctor, which caused her to not watch where she was going.

"Rose, watch yourself. You're going to fall..."

The Doctor was cut off when they both tumbled down the hill in the garden and ended up with Rose on her back and the Doctor on top of her. Without thinking, the two of them both started laughing until they realized just exactly how close they were to one another. __

And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best 

The Doctor just swallowed and then got up and helped Rose stand up.

"Well, that was exciting," said Rose, softly. Then she saw the look on his face. "Doctor, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's _wrong_, Rose. I...I've got something to tell you."

"Tell me what? What is it?"

"Rose, I-I-I..."

"You what?" she asked, sounding a little hopeful.

"I-I, oh for heaven's sake! I love you," he admitted.

Rose was silent.

Mistaking her silence as a rejection, he began to ramble. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I understand if you want to go home, but I..."

He was cut off suddenly when Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and passionately kissed him. It took him a few moments to respond, but soon he was returning her kiss. Eventually, they broke apart for air. Rose was smiling as he gently caressed her cheek.

"You are such a daft idiot sometimes, you know that? I already _am _home. I love you too, Doctor," she said.

The Doctor just smiled and then they shared another passionate kiss. __

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

**The End.**


End file.
